


Meeting the Parents

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Harry meets Tom Sr for the first time, Lily and Tom Sr. are alive, Lily meets Tom for the first time, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavities, crack probably, definitely crack, guess what happens next, hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “It’s nice to finally meet you,Tom,” Lily says with a big smile. “I’ve heardso muchabout you.”Beside her, Harry noticeably stiffens.“Oh?” Tom asks, one eyebrow raised elegantly, looking at Harry amusedly. “Only good things, I hope.”“Oh yes,” Lily gushes. “Verygood things, indeed.”Harry grabs Lily by the arm that almost hurt and smiles at her tightly. “Mom, shouldn’t you be going to Headmaster Dippet’s office by now?” The way his grip threatened Lily made her grin even larger.





	Meeting the Parents

Lily Potter was sipping her tea and reading the papers in the Potter kitchen when she heard her son, Harry, stomp his feet all the way to his bedroom while muttering something like “stupid Tom Riddle” under his breath.

Of course. 

Harry often talked about Tom Riddle. Well, more like _complained_ actually. So often, in fact, that Lily already memorized some details about the boy. 

He was a Slytherin, apparently, and was so arrogant that Harry instantly had an all-out academic debate with him—with a few insults here and there—the moment they met.

Harry even mentioned—in a mocking voice—that though Riddle was not a pureblood name, the Riddles were a very _prominent_ family in muggle England. In fact, there were even rumors that Tom Riddle used to play with Prince Edward when they were young. That was how high up they were in the social ladder.

He was always beating Harry in his grades too which was probably the biggest source of frustration his son was feeling. He’s never really been challenged before. And now here comes Tom Riddle in all his alpha glory, not only challenging Harry but actually _beating_ him _—_ at everything _—_ without so much of an effort. Lily couldn't count all the times Harry would come home complaining about Tom answering every possible recitations before Harry even knew the answers to them.

James had said that this Tom fellow probably did not hate Harry and Harry probably did not hate him too. Harry had indignantly disagreed and Lily nodded fiercely along with his son. James only said that because he couldn’t hear half the things that Harry said about the Slytherin. The fact that he was Slytherin alone made him suspicious, if Lily was being honest.

Lily’s thoughts are interrupted as Harry suddenly appears in the kitchen and grumbles that Lily has to talk to Headmaster Dippet for a Parent-Teacher consultation as he is graduating soon.

“What are you so angry about?” Lily asks already knowing the answer.

Harry sighs overdramatically. “Tom will assist you.”

Well, that wasn’t so bad. At least Lily will finally get to meet the boy who teases her son a lot.

* * *

“Oh,” Lily says, quite taken aback. “ _You’re_ Tom Riddle?” She asks widening her eyes towards Harry. 

Harry never told her he looked like… looked like _this_.  Merlin.  The Slytherin smirks in a way that reminded Lily of when she was just a school girl with a school girl crush and immediately understands. James was probably right. They _may_ not really hate each other…

How Harry was able to survive with smirks like that directed at him all the time was a mystery to Lily.

Her _poor_ son, she thinks to herself, he never stood a chance against _this_ in the first place.

“Lady Potter,” Tom greets smoothly, taking Lily’s hand and kissing it. “You are far more beautiful in person than all the papers could print you,” It should have sounded practiced. It should have. No one can say that without sounding fake. But Tom sounded sincere, charming even, brimming with utmost confidence that Lily couldn’t help but giggle a little. She looks at Harry with a huge grin on her face. Her son only looks at her in a horrified manner. “I am Tom Riddle, Head Alpha of Hogwarts and I will assist you today.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, _Tom_ ,” Lily says with a big smile. “I’ve heard _so much_ about you.” 

Beside her, Harry noticeably stiffens.

“Oh?” Tom asks, one eyebrow raised elegantly, looking at Harry amusedly. “Only good things, I hope.”

“Oh yes,” Lily gushes. “ _Very_ good things, indeed.”

That, was the farthest thing from the truth. But she figured her son needed a little push in the right direction.

Harry grabs Lily by the arm that almost hurt and smiles at her tightly. “Mom, shouldn’t you be going to Headmaster Dippet’s office by now?” The way his grip threatened Lily made her grin even larger.

“Of course, of course,” Lily says looking at Tom.

The Head Alpha smiles at her. “If you’ll follow me, Lady Potter.” The alpha leads the way, strides long and confident, robes billowing behind him.

“So, Tom, you are Head Alpha, yes?” Lily asks curiously. “You must be incredibly intelligent to secure such a position.”

With this, the alpha looks back and smiles at her, all charm and modesty. “I can only hope to be as bright as your son.” He says pleasantly totally evading the question, though Lily knew he was graduating as Valedictorian this year with Harry mentioning it every five minutes in their home.

Harry scoffs beside Lily. Tom turns back around just in time for Lily to see a satisfied smirk at his lips. Harry rolls his eyes and looks at Lily with an expression that said _‘See what I have to deal with everyday?’._

“Lady Potter, I believe you graduated Valedictorian of your class.” Tom says charmingly, smiling at her.

How did he know that? 

“You did?” Harry stops walking and looks at her.

“I did,” Lily confirms.

“The _first_ omega to be given the award,” Tom says appreciatively.

Lily grins. This boy has done his research. Harry looks gobsmacked beside her and hurries his steps so he can walk beside Tom. Harry whispers angrily at Tom while the taller boy just looks on ahead.

Then suddenly, Harry looks back at Lily. “Mom, I want to see your Valedictorian picture in the trophy room!” He says excitedly.

Harry isn’t looking where he was going which should be a concern for Lily because there were _definitely_ some students going the opposite direction that he was going to bump into. She was about to tell him to be careful when Tom places his hand on Harry’s back and casually guides Harry’s body to avoid colliding with anyone while talking to Lily.

Harry doesn’t notice and keeps talking to Lily.

“Do we have time to do that?” Lily asks, completely distracted by Tom’s hand on Harry’s back. She was so going to tell James about this when she gets home.

“I’m afraid we can’t—“

“God, don’t be such a buzzkill, Tom,” Harry rolls his eyes. And there it is again, Lily observes. But this time, it’s Harry who does it. He takes Tom’s arm and leads him so they can change directions to go to the the Gryffindor common room. It’s such a casual gesture that Lily can’t help but think that this must have already happened a number of times in the past. What’s more is that the alpha allows the action, yet his face was totally blank. 

Lily follows them.

“Wow,” Harry whispers as he sees his mom’s picture. “You look so beautiful here, mom.”

Lily knew she should be looking at her picture and she did, pretended to, actually but she watches as Tom’s formerly blank expression becomes gentle as he looks at Harry totally amazed by Lily’s picture.

They make their way into the headmaster’s office. The students look at Harry and Tom in almost an awed way, Lily notices. The alphas stare at Harry but immediately look away when they see Tom looking at them. The omegas whisper and giggle as Tom passes by. Harry doesn’t react but instead chooses to say something to Tom almost as if to distract him from their attention. 

They finally reach Headmaster Dippet’s office and Tom looks back to her with the same charming smile at his face. “Lady Potter, we’re here. It was an honor to meet you.”

“Oh, please,” She says, smiling widely. “You can call me Lily.”

Oh, James was _totally_ going to hear about this.

* * *

Lily hums as he takes a seat beside Harry in his bedroom. “You know,” she begins. “I hated your father too.”

Harry looks at her, a frown still on his face. “You _didn’t,”_ Harry says disgustedly. “At least not the same as I hate Tom Riddle.”

“I did,” Lily laughs. “He was an asshole, he bullied my best friend and teased me all the time.”

“He did?” Harry asks, quite sure, his mother was just making this thing up. “How come I never knew about this before?”

“Oh, your father and I never really talk about it anymore,” Lily says. “But we did, hated each other so much… until… he asked me on a date.” Lily grinned towards her son.

_“No way,_ ” Harry said. “How did he do it?”

“Well, you know he was bullying Uncle Severus and I was screaming at him to stop and he told me he would on one condition…”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Let me guess…”

“Yep,” Lily says smiling at the memory. “It was in bad taste but… He _was_ James Potter. The coolest guy ever. And he was asking _me_ out.”

“You’re cool too, mom.” Harry says absent-mindedly.

“I know, baby, but you know when you’re young and you aren’t really aware of these things,” She explains. “Now... this boy you hate...”

“I hate him,” Harry says passionately. “And trust me, it’s not like with you and dad. He’s just _insufferable_.”

“Mhm,” Lily says knowingly. “He is _very_ insufferable." 

“Isn’t he?!” Harry says. “You saw the way he absolutely looked like he was superior to me!”

“Yeah, totally, _super_ superior.”

“And the way he talks to me as if I can’t understand what he’s saying!” 

_And the way he looks at you,_ Lily almost says. _With the same fire that you look at him._

Lily nods at everything her son says.

Ah, young love. She was so happy that her son got to experience it as well.

* * *

Harry swallows as Tom’s father looks at him. It was... unnerving to say the least. Something about the man screamed power even when he held no magic at all. Harry immediately registers the rich fabric Tom’s father wore. Whatever rumors he heard about Tom’s muggle bloodline came back to him—of how rich and influential they were in the muggle world. Suddenly, those rumors don’t seem to be just rumors anymore.

Tom Riddle Sr. didn’t even seem fazed by all the magic he was seeing as if he was born into it, as if he sees it everyday. He kept a strangely calm and dominating facade, head held high, face proud—exactly like his son. 

Of course the similarities were there. They looked exactly the same except for their eyes—Tom Sr.’s eyes held a warm brown color to them while Tom’s was a cold dark blue. But the Riddle charisma was reaching out to Harry. The charisma that instantly made you like the man, not that Harry liked Tom or anything like that. But there was that pull, their very persons having a gravity of their own.

Still, Harry pushes his shoulders back and smiles prettily. If there was one thing he was good at, it was charming alphas. 

* * *

He came dressed in his best robes, the Riddle emblem clear and menacing both at his chest and at the ring in his hand. He was always in his best clothes, of course. Working close with England’s royal family required that of him. But his son had written to him, in his usual formal letters, asking quite subtly, no _telling_ him to wear the expensive black robes he only wore on very special occasions. And also, somehow, indirectly telling him to wear their family ring.

He had obliged. It was rare for his son to ask something of him, when he was usually so independent. And if he took the time to write to him about it, then it must be serious.

And when he saw the boy accompanying his son to greet him, it suddenly became _very_ clear.

And when the boy got closer, ah, it was no wonder then, why his son was so smitten. The boy was beautiful and if he wasn’t mistaken, with the way his cheeks burned and the way his eyes were intensely focused on Tom, he was completely infuriated at his son.

That must be a first.

The Riddle senior smirked before reaching out his hand. “Tom Riddle Sr.”

The boy straightens up and smiles charmingly, the confidence of a being an heir suddenly very apparent, takes his hand and shakes it firmly. “Mr. Riddle,” he says prettily, batting his eyelashes. “I’m Harry Potter, Head Omega, and I will be your guide today,” he says as he shakes Tom Sr.’s hand. “Now I finally know where Tom gets his good looks from,” the boy says all grace and charm of an omega.

Tom Sr. sees his son’s expression completely close off at this declaration. His eyes are emotionless, his face not giving anything away. To outsiders, it might even seem frightening. But Tom Sr. knew better. 

When Tom’s face suddenly became blank, it meant he was… _feeling_ things. Right now, he was probably brimming with absolute... giddiness. The boy called Tom _handsome_ albeit indirectly _._ And even though everyone he met has expressed this certain sentiment at him from all ages of his life, this was different. This was special.

“Tom shouldn’t be here,” the omega informs him. “But he loves his _daddy_ so much he wants everything to be perfect.”

“On the contrary,” His son’s commanding voice says. “I _have_ to be here,” His son says pointedly at the omega, a bit of an alpha bite present in his tone. The omega is not even affected but instead looks at Tom with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

“Mr. Riddle,” Harry says smugly. “If you’ll follow me.”

He follows the small omega, who was small, really, even for an omega. He had to look up at Tom all the time and his son also had to look down when they were talking.

It was rather... adorable.

“Is this your first time in Hogwarts, sir?” Harry asks kindly. Tom snorts at his side. Harry pretends not to notice, smile frozen and entirely directed at the older Riddle.

“No,” he says plainly. Tom smirks at his reply and Harry blushes but smiles again instantly.

“Of course, Tom would have wanted you to experience the magic as well,” Harry says diplomatically, trying to engage the man in conversation.

“He did,” Tom Sr. says. “Tom is the best son anyone could ever hope to have.”

Tom Sr. sees Harry’s smile twitch at the sides as if stopping himself from laughing, and Tom surprisingly does not look embarrassed at his father’s declaration, but rather smug.

“I’m not really surprised, Mr. Riddle,” Harry bats his eyelashes. “With a father like you, Tom’s bound to be perfect.”

Tom Sr. chuckles. “Indeed,” he agrees. The boy was _cheeky_ —tongue honed for flattery like any heir should be. He would make a good Riddle. And those _eyes_ with Tom’s sharp cheekbones—ah, but he was getting ahead of himself.

“Careful, father,” Tom says in obvious mock warning. “You’re not the first alpha he’s charmed.”

Harry laughs loudly albeit still gracefully, eyes looking at Tom, not delighted at all. He opens his mouth but instantly bites his lip. Tom Sr. smirks. It was rather amusing to see how the boy was trying hard to suppress his tongue, torn between wanting to fight with Tom or impressing his father.

But there was no need for that. If his son was impressed, it was easy to see why—the Potter heir was intelligent, probably the only one would could keep up with Tom, he was gutsy too, with a sharp tongue that matched his son’s quick mind.

Tom Sr. had a feeling that this was exactly why Tom liked Harry and not his appearance as he first originally thought. It was the challenge he presented, the utter confidence that he carried himself against Tom when everyone was completely smitten with him and would give him anything he wanted.

His mother was the same way, Tom Sr. recalls fondly.

“And here I thought I caught myself a pretty omega,” Tom Sr. says.

Harry giggles charmingly, completely unabashed by a direct flirtation, and smirking egotistically at his son. There’s a sense of pride at his eyes, knowing full well that he has won Tom’s father’s approval.

This omega, Tom Sr. guessed, was entirely clueless as to what his son was feeling for him and what he was feeling for his son. But, no matter, that could be fixed easily.

As they reach the headmaster’s office, the omega smiles at him and says he could enter.

He nods and places his hand on the doorknob, pausing as he enters the door, “It’s nice meeting you,” Tom Sr. drawls. “Especially since my son never introduces his omega girlfriends to me.”

The temperature in the room drops.

Tom’s magic suddenly reaching out suffocatingly to him in threat. The omega’s smile freezes and he pales. Harry takes an instinctive step back, almost hiding behind Tom. As this happens, his son takes a step forward, shielding the omega from him almost… protectively.

“Father,” Tom says darkly. “We are _not_ together.”

“Oh?” Tom Sr. asks, one delicate eyebrow up in the air. “I could have sworn...” He muses thoughtfully, closing the door behind him before his son could murder him.

* * *

“Harry,” Tom calls after him. Harry walks faster, never feeling more humiliated in his life. “Harry.” Tom calls again, catching up with Harry almost so effortlessly.

Damn his short legs.

Harry walks even faster not wanting to face or talk to Tom at this moment. It was stupid. It was really stupid. He didn’t even know why he felt this way. It wasn’t like he and Tom were ever a thing. He didn’t know why it hurt though. When Tom said it so casually like that.

Because… maybe… maybe his mother was right. Maybe he did kind of like Tom even though he was a complete asshole and he drove Harry nuts all the time and they fought all time and Harry can never comprehend why Tom annoyed him when people don’t usually annoy him and why Harry wants to annoy Tom too all the time and now—

Harry’s throat hurts.

“Harry,” Tom calls, impatient.

“No!” Harry says. “I hate you! Don’t come after me! I hate you!”

“Harry,” Tom calls lacing his tone with a bit of an alpha command.

Harry stills, instantly irritated over the power Tom has over him, mostly irritated that it didn’t affect him the way it should–to annoy him and make him abhor the alpha even more for making Harry follow orders. Instead, the omega in him can’t help but crave the praise that goes with submitting to an alpha, to Tom. He could very well ignore he command but… he seethes. “I said I hate you!” Harry finally stops to face Tom, eyes burning bright and cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. “I hate you I hate you I _hate_ you—“

“I know,” Tom says, tone steady and comforting and deep. “You’ve been saying that to me since we were eleven, Harry.” Tom says while looking at him. “Why are you crying?”

What? Harry didn't even know he was crying. He takes a step forward, suddenly very aware of the calmness that Tom was emitting, wanting nothing more than to be comforted by the alpha but he stops himself.

“I hate you,” Harry says passionately. Even now, when he wanted nothing more than to be held, to bask in Tom’s comforting presence, he couldn’t. That wasn’t his place. That was never his place. They were enemies, rivals, they always fought. This just makes Harry cry even more. _We are not together_ … Harry remembers the way Tom’s face looked when he said that. He looked so serious and scary… like it was such a horrifying idea.

“I hate your _stupid_ face,” he says while tears fell from his eyes. “And—and the way you always know the answer in class before I do,” Because he did. Harry hated him for it. “And the way you treat my mom as if she—as if she—“ The way he effortlessly charmed Lily was annoying too because—“You _never_ treat me that way! You’re always nice to everyone except to me! And I hate that I have to look up at you every time I talk to you because who the fuck is that—“ Harry motions towards all of Tom “—tall anyway?!”

Tom doesn’t say anything. Harry wipes the tears falling in his cheeks and sees that Tom’s hands were fisted as if he was trying to keep them where they were.

“Is that really why you’re crying?” Tom asks seriously, finally breaking the silence.

Harry cries harder because it wasn’t. He was crying because—because— “I just—“ He sniffles. “Your father said—and then you—“ Harry’s eyes gets suddenly wide and then he smacks Tom’s arm, angry again. “You said we weren’t together!”

“We _aren’t._ ” Tom explains as if he was explaining to a child.

“I know that!” Harry says vehemently. “But… but…” He doesn’t look at Tom and blushes. “But it hurt me when you said it like that… like—like, like I was nothing to you.” Harry admits, hopelessly embarrassed.

Again, Tom doesn’t talk and Harry doesn’t dare look up at him. This was embarrassing enough as it is. What if Tom thought he was stupid? What if he just got more disgusted by Harry’s crying and his declaration? God, he was such an idiot. Why did Harry even have to open his mouth in the first place—

Suddenly, he felt Tom’s hand on his waist, pulling him into the taller man, and it should have hurt, really, it should have, Tom did it so harshly but all it did was make him shiver, goosebumps running all over Harry’s skin, and he wasn’t entirely sure why but it felt _good._ Harry looks up and his eyes go wide as he realizes what Tom’s intents were and it was too late to move, not that he could move anyway because Tom was holding him tightly in place and—

_Wow._

Tom was so… warm… and _wonderful_ that he couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss.

“Harry,” Tom chastises.

“Hmm,” Harry says leaning in again to try and get another taste of—

“Why are you laughing?” Tom asks him seriously.

Harry smiles, pulling gently at Tom’s hair to make him come closer. “You feel good,” he says, wanting nothing more than to kiss Tom again.

“You were angry just a minute ago—“

“I’m not angry now,” Harry says kissing Tom again lightly on the lips. “Again.”

Tom looks at him, and allows the kisses, thank God.

“You’re not angry anymore?” Tom asks placing his hands on Harry’s arms.

“No,” Harry says. “Come kiss me aga—“

“ _Harry_ ,” Tom pulls him up by the chin, an arrogant smirk on his lips, the Tom Harry knows well. “You really are so clueless, aren’t you, despite being as smart as I am.”

Harry pouts in spite of himself, feeling rather cute and giddy, liking the way Tom’s attention was all on him, his hands on his waist, pressing their bodies together. “I am _not_ clueless.”

Tom smirks. “You know this means you’re mine now, right?” he asks placing quick kisses on Harry’s neck.

Harry doesn’t answer but instead chooses to crash his lips against Tom’s again. Tom already knew his answer before he did anyway. He always did.

* * *

“There’s this alpha that Draco really admires, he says he’s in the seventh year, Harry might know him,” Narcissa says. “Someone named Tom... Rydle?”

Lily gasps excitedly. “You mean Tom Riddle?”

“Yes!” Narcissa says. “So you do know him? Draco says he wants to be like him when he grows up.”

“ _That_ is my future son-in-law you are talking about,” Lily says smugly.

“You mean _our_ future son-in-law,” James chimes excitedly beside her.

“You know I heard his muggle family is like, thirty-fourth in line for the English throne,” Lily says proudly.

“And,” James says. “If we can Avada Kedavra thirty-three people, our son could become…” James and Lily look at each and take a deep breath. “ _The Queen of England!_ ” They finish together triumphantly grinning brightly at Narcissa.

“Really?” Narcissa asks. “And how can you be so sure?”

Lily and James look at each other smugly. “Oh you have _no_ idea, Cissy,” Lily begins. James nods enthusiastically beside her. “At the Parent-Teacher consultation, see… Tom Riddle assisted me…”

Narcissa listens to Lily’s story and looks at James who was just as giddy as his wife. She felt her chest swell with the familiar feeling of protectiveness. James and Lily were always so pure even when they were still in Hogwarts. 

Narcissa smiles fondly.

Really, sometimes she wondered how Harry was faring with such _childish_ parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I reread this too much that in my mind it's not really good anymore or if it's just really not good. Idk. If there's one thing that I really am satisfied about this though is Tom Sr.'s POV. That, is good writing right there. HAHAHAHA! Hope some of you still enjoyed it though! :)


End file.
